


Wrong Number

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Yang's ready to kick back and enjoy her evening when she receives a text from a number she doesn't recognize. Humoring the woman on the other end has some... unexpected results.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad idea and got the encouragement to run with it. This is basically a collab effort from the Elderburnin’ Discord. Because we’re all ridiculous.

Yang sighed, settling into her couch with a slight frown on her lips. Another Friday night with nothing to do. She’d asked to have her days off switched to Friday and Saturday, thinking she might be able to cobble together something like a social life with the extra time, especially seeing how active the night life happened to be in the city. But… well, that required going out, and while she’d been the life of the party back in high school and throughout college, recently she’d… gotten tired of it. Or maybe the daily grind had just bogged her down enough that she didn’t see the point in going clubbing or trolling a bar for a date. Blake kept trying to get her to try one of those dating apps but her scroll didn’t have the memory- or that’s the excuse she used, anyway. 

Honestly? She just… perhaps felt a little scared. Or maybe self conscious- after she graduated, everyone kinda… dispersed. Went back home. She kept in contact with Blake, sure, but she’d gone back to Menagerie. Yang couldn’t think of one friend who still lived in Vale, now that she thought about it. So… yeah. She was a little hesitant to really open herself up to the inevitable pain of being left behind again. 

Her scroll buzzed, bringing a furrow to her brow as she flicked open the screen. 

 _“Look, as much as I hate to ask this- and I do, truly, hate to ask this- are you willing to walk back our agreement for a night? I’m going crazy on this assignment.”_  

Huh. That didn’t sound like anybody she knew, and she certainly didn’t know what ‘agreement’ the person meant.  _“Agreement? Assignment? ???”_  

The response came almost too quickly.  _“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you.”_  

A little quirk came to her lips. Probably a wrong number but, what the hell, she had time to kill.  _“Yup.”_

 _“Fine. You know full well I’m in Vale for the month assisting with the joint forces training. I’m frustrated, this kingdom is too damn hot, and I need some stress relief. You know how much I loathe phone sex, Misty; I’m a little bit desperate here.”_  

Okay,  _definitely_  a wrong number, and she couldn’t help but laugh. Man, whoever this was must be jonesing  _bad_  for some sex if they were willing to call up an old flame for a one night stand over the phone. 

Her thumbs hesitated over the keyboard of her scroll, contemplating. She didn’t want to embarrass the person but breaking the news that she’d just solicited phone sex from a stranger would probably do that no matter how much she tried to soften the blow. 

But then another few texts came through, and her brows rose higher with each one. 

 _"Maybe you need a reminder of why you ever put up with me in the first place.”_  What followed was a selfie, of a sort. She couldn’t see the woman’s face, but she could certainly see from the underside of her breasts to the swell of her hips, and a little past that where the zipper of her pants had been drawn down. No fabric stood in the way, putting slightly defined abdominal muscles on display, just enough of a ponch around the woman’s waist to hint that she had at least a somewhat sedentary lifestyle. But, really, Yang couldn’t find herself critical; on the contrary, she found herself licking her lips subconsciously and immediately blushing as she caught herself. Ogling some stranger’s obviously private picture probably wasn’t the right thing to do… no matter how much she wanted to keep looking.  _“Does that jog your memory?”_

Yang bit her lips, looking around her apartment as if someone might catch her. Which, honestly, was silly, but she still needed to check before turning so she could lie on her couch, hiking up the hem of her shirt while pulling her shorts down just a little. Moving her bra out of the way- but not revealing any more skin, using her shirt to cover all but the underside. Then she held out her scroll and pulled up the camera, taking a similar picture. Granted, her time in the gym happened to give her a bit more definition in her core, and she had a nice tan that the stranger notably didn’t, but she hoped that mimicking the pose might at least mollify whoever had contacted her. 

She sent the picture with a text.  _“Very nice, but I’m afraid there’s no jogging over here. I’m not Misty.”_  

Yang set down her scroll, assuming there would either be no further response or a quick apology, and turned on her TV, intending to play some video games to distract her from the image now seared into her brain. 

A few moments later, her scroll buzzed three times in rapid succession, and she picked it up expecting anything but what she found. 

 _“1) I apologize for the mix up. 2) Your abs are fantastic. 3) So is that a no?”_  
_“In hindsight, I should not have sent that last part.”_  
 _“May I save that picture?”_

She raised a brow, even as another text came through. 

 _“I should not have sent that last text. That was very rude of me.”_  

Tilting her head, Yang texted back.  _“Wow. You really want it bad, huh?"_

_"Listen, I realize I sound like a horny teenager, and when I’m feeling less tired and frustrated, I promise to feel the appropriate amount of embarrassment and chagrin over it. But right now, I need to relieve some stress, and I am not above asking a gorgeous woman to assist me in that.”_

“Welp.” She popped the 'p’ while leaning her head back, closing her eyes for a moment. “This is, officially, the weirdest thing to happen to me.” A few moments passed as she mulled the idea over. “Ah, what the hell.” She returned her attention to the scroll.  _“Hey, I get it. If I was stuck somewhere else and needed some help, I’d probably reach out too. Maybe not about something like THIS but, hey, different strokes, amiright?”_  

 _“Was that pun intentional?”_  

She smirked.  _“Yep. So, here’s a thought: how about I help you out on this phone sex thing, minus the phone.”_  

_“You’re in Vale?"_

_"Yeah, down by the docks."_

_"How fortuitous. There’s a hotel on Third and Ocean. Do you know it?"_

_"I do. Meet you there in an hour? Should I look for a name or should I expect your midriff as ID?"_

_"Ask the front desk for Winter Frost.”_  

Yang barked out a laugh.  _“Wow, here I am, helping you out with a booty call, and you’re giving me a fake name? Classy."_

_"Only the surname is fake. What’s your name, by the by?"_

_"Yang How Big."_

_"Very funny."_

_"The first name’s real. I FULLY believe in reciprocity, Winter."_

_"I’ll be sure to give as good as I get, Yang. See you in an hour.”_  

Tugging her clothes into some semblance of order, she got up and headed for her bedroom, typing out a quick text to Ruby. No details, of course; just instructions to call her in the morning and notify the police to check the Beacon Heights if she didn’t answer. After all, better safe than sorry, and her younger sister was either smart enough to put the pieces together on her own or innocent enough to not think twice about the request. Some days, she really didn’t know which way the apple fell. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” She sighed, then shrugged. “But… eh. Not like I had plans anyway.” 

* * *

Yang walked through the revolving door, whistling low as she looked around the lobby while tucking her motorcycle helmet under one arm. She’d driven by the place plenty of times but never gone inside; while the outside looked like just about any other respectable hotel in Vale, the lobby alone looked like something out of a fancy movie from a few decades back.  _Way_  overpriced, by her guess, all for the appearances, but she could understand the appeal. And, hey, it beat some skeevy motel.

Heading over to the front desk, she plastered on an easy smile to try and hide her nerves, leaning against the counter while the receptionist finished up a phone call.

“May I help you?” He gave her the polite, customer service smile, while also silently willing her to hurry up so he could sit down or take a break. 

She sympathized with the guy, really. “Yeah, sorry to bug ya, but I’m here to see a Winter Frost? She told me to come to the front desk.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” He looked around for a moment, plucking something from beneath the lip of the counter that she couldn’t see. “Miss Frost called down to let us know you’d be coming. Here you go.” He produced a key card, holding it out to her. “Our elevators are card operated. She’s in room three-fifteen, just go to the right when you step out of the elevator.”

“Oh.” She tilted her head as she accepted the card. Odd, she thought, that handing a key card off to some rando who walked up to the counter didn’t even spark a little bit of curiosity or amusement from the receptionist. It had to be on record that the name she’d just given didn’t match who was actually in the room. That didn’t even draw a knowing look? “Thanks.”

With a shrug, Yang decided that some people- and places- were just better at the whole discretion thing. She’d always worn her heart on her sleeve, though, so no surprise that she’d be the sort to throw in a wink and a cheeky ‘enjoy your stay’ and probably why she should be thankful her occupation let her get away with things like that.

Scanning the card, she whistled a little while waiting for the lift, giving a passing thought to how she might introduce herself. Even if it was true, starting off with ‘hi, I’m your booty call’ probably wouldn’t be appreciated.

Then a smirk curled her lips as the words popped into her head. Well, she might as well have some  _fun_  with the whole thing.

She rode the elevator up to the third floor, turning down the hall and stopping in front of her destination. For a moment, she gave herself a once over in a nearby mirror.

Hair wind swept and falling over her shoulders? Check.

A touch of lips gloss and freshly brushed teeth? Check.

Leather jacket with rough spots and faded patches putting her arms on display? Check.

The shirt beneath pulled down just enough to tease her cleavage? Check. 

Leather pants that clung to her hips? Check.

Boots she could slip on and off? Check.

She gave her reflection a wink and then knocked on the door, leaning nonchalantly against the wall and pretending to intently inspect her nails- freshly clipped and filed. Considering she hadn’t given herself much time, she cleaned up pretty good, and channeled all that confidence and swagger into her voice when the door opened. 

“Delivery for Miss Frost,” she said, giving a little toss of her head before flicking her eyes up. “Someone order a goddess?”

Absently, she felt nothing short of relief for having spoken before getting a good look at the woman. Because the moment she  _did_ , all concept of language flew from her mind.

Sharp blue eyes- the first thing she noticed. Pale yet vibrant, like a flame that burned cold, one partially hidden by a white fringe that fell across defined features. High cheekbones, a set jaw, a severe bun, a smart white suit with crisp lines- she stood before winter’s grace given physical form and, if the woman asked it of her then, she’d do it, because Yang knew full well she had a few buttons that could be pressed, and the vision before her always had four of them firmly jammed.

“Indeed I did.” And then she smiled- a small, sincere thing- and inclined her head. “But I’m afraid I gave you the wrong name.” She extended a hand. “Winter Schnee, at your service.”

“Winter… Schnee.” By the grace of autopilot, she shook the woman’s hand, and then came back to her senses in time to offer a smile. “Yang Xiao Long.”

They just stared at each other for a second or two before Winter’s expression broke, releasing her hand so she could quickly raise a fist up, blocking Yang’s view of the chuckles slipping out of her mouth. But there was no hiding the mirth in her eyes. “I- I see.”

“What?” She tilted her head. “What’s got you so giggly?”

“How Big- Xiao Long,” she replied, composing herself rather quickly though she still wore that little smile. “Amusing wordplay.”

“Would it be too cliche if I said I’m a cunning linguist?”

“Perhaps.” Another little laugh as the woman stepped back, gesturing inside the hotel room. “Why don’t you come in?”

Stepping inside, Yang’s gaze quickly roved around the immediate area, noting how everything seemed exactly in its place. Even the little touches hinting that someone actually inhabited the room- for some time now, considering the neatly stacked newspapers on the counter- seemed almost staged.

“So… military, huh?” She puffed out a breath. “I thought about joining once. Didn’t do it; the uniforms aren’t my style.”

“Not enough leather for your liking?”

“Oh, cheeky.” Grinning, she turned around as the door closed. “But you’re not wrong. Plus, never liked doing the bun thing.”

Winter raised a brow, stepping past her to lead further into the room. “Fair. Your hair looks far too resplendent to be restrained in such a fashion.”

“Thanks.” Subconsciously, she ran a hand through her hair. “Although, gotta be honest. The look really works for you.”

“Thank you.” Turning, she waved a hand towards a coffee table with two chairs pulled up to it, a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket and two empty glasses, plus a little plate of cheeses. A bit high class for Yang’s tastes but, she had to admit, she couldn’t think of a time when she’d tried the whole wine and cheese thing. “I… thought it might be best if we talked a little before… well-”

“Getting down and dirty?” She raised a brow, noting the way the woman looked away as a blush quite nearly appeared on her pale skin. Oh, she’d be  _fun_  to tease. “So, the whole booty call thing is something you’re used to, even have a way to break the ice. I’m impressed.”

“This is  _hardly_  ordinary,” Winter replied, a frown touching her lips.

“I’m just kidding.” Walking over to one of the chairs, she plopped down, making herself comfortable and hoping it would cover up her slight nerves. Now that she was actually here, the whole spur-of-the-moment decision to take the woman up on her offer seemed… well, a bit ill advised. Frankly, she could appreciate the chance to get to know a little bit about her before they actually did anything. “Still, who’s Misty? Ex-girlfriend?”

“… something like that.” With far more poise, Winter sat down as well, crossing one leg over the other. Her posture seemed stiff, rigid, but in a strange, sort of effortless way. “She’s not the sort to appreciate labels, so we had… an arrangement instead.”

Now it was Yang’s turn to frown. “An arrangement?”

“Yes.” She sighed, waving a hand through the air. “She didn’t want to be exclusive. Nor, did it seem, like she particular cared for the things commonly found in relationships.” Blue eyes unfocused, looking elsewhere. “Really, it was just sex. Meaningless physical gratification.”

For a moment, she thought about changing the subject. But she wouldn’t be her if she just let someone else hurt and didn’t do something about it. “It wasn’t meaningless to you, though, was it?”

Winter’s gaze snapped to her, anger flashing in her expression before it fizzled out, her shoulders dropping. “That transparent, am I?”

“A little.”

She sighed. “Serves me right, I suppose. I should never have played along; I knew it wasn’t what I wanted but I hoped things would change. Foolishness on my part.”

“Nah, I get it.” Yang sat forward, grabbed one of the glasses while the other woman began opening the bottle. “You get to a point where someone else- just being around them makes your day better, makes you feel whole, and it doesn’t matter what you have to do to stay with them. Even if it kills you on the inside, you do it, because… they mean everything to you. And you think, that’s just how things go; relationships are give and take, and it’s your turn to give, so you give it your all.” She shook her head, holding out the glass to be filled. “But then you look up one day and you realize you were the only one giving. And you can’t take that anymore.”

“It… seems like you’re speaking from personal experience. But you’re not wrong.” With her own glass full, Winter swirled the wine around, watching the liquid move with a wistful expression. “I finally had enough three months ago. I told her not to contact me, deleted her number- I swore I was done. And then…” A derisive snort. “I buckled first. As usual.”

“So it’s happened before?” She grabbed one of the little cheeses- a little cube of soft yellow- and popped it into her mouth. “You’ve been on these… breaks?”

“Yes. This is the longest I’ve gone without caving.” Another sigh. “I knew she wouldn’t consent to anything right away when I sent those texts. She’d just… point out my neediness and remind me it was my idea to stop. If I played along well enough, maybe things would go back to our normal… for a time.”

“Look, Winter, I really don’t mean any offense with this, but this Misty chick sounds like a manipulative bitch.” Yang winced, wishing there’d been a better way to say that, but she couldn’t think of it and hopefully she could at least blame the wine for loosening her tongue, not that she’d even started to feel it at this point. “And I know it sounds kinda empty, but you really are better off without her. I mean, look at you.” She nodded towards the woman. “You’re gorgeous. Shining eyes, a killer smile when you let it come out-” sure enough, that prompted just such a reaction “-and, uh, if I may say so, a  _really_  nice body.” She paused as Winter rolled her eyes. “But you’re also thoughtful.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

She nodded towards the counter next to a full sized fridge. “I can see the water, grape juice, and soda from here, ya know. And the condensation- you had alternatives ready if I didn’t want wine.”

Taking a sip from her glass, the woman inclined her head. “You’re perceptive.”

“Well, I  _did_  walk into a stranger’s hotel room; figured it’d be best to keep my wits about me, yeah?” A grin curled her lips. “But I think I got you figured out now. Enough to mean everything I’m saying, and what I’m saying is, you’re a catch.” Yang shrugged. “You stayed even when you were being mistreated. You did everything in your power and then some. You got burned and you’re trying to rise above it, and that’s a hard fight. Most importantly, you realize how bad it is and you’re fighting for better. You’re a cute little soldier.”

Winter laughed, shaking her head and leaning back in her seat, the severe line of her shoulders relaxing by degrees. “Well, thank you for the confidence boost.” A moment of silence between them. “Perhaps I’m overstepping my boundaries but… it seems like you’re very familiar with… a scenario like mine.”

“Yeah, I guess I do know a bit too much about unhealthy relationships.” It was her turn to look away, focusing on the camo patterned bag in the corner. “I mean, we’re a dime a dozen nowadays, kids from broken homes. My birth mother dipped out when I was a kid and it broke my dad down pretty bad. Then Mom came along and started putting him back together, but she died when I was seven.” A bitter chuckle. “Guess you could say luck like that runs in the family. I had someone back in college, together for four years, thought we’d… really go the distance. Then graduation came and it’s ‘bye, Yang, have a nice life’ and I’m stuck here, elbow deep in engines and just… trying to get up the nerve to go on a date again. Open myself up to that kinda pain.” She snorted. “It’s kinda a catch twenty-two. I go out, I could get hurt again. But if I go out, I could find my Summer.” She winced. “And then… ya know, lose her, and get hurt again anyway.”

“Summer… your mom’s name, I’m assuming.”

“Yeah.” She blinked, and suddenly became aware that her eyes were wet, reaching up to scrub at them quickly. “Ah, shit, sorry about that. It’s… been a while since I talked about her. It’s kinda a taboo topic at home.”

“It’s fine,” Winter said, quietly. “I can empathize. There were… many taboo topics in my childhood as well.” Blue eyes regarded her glass. “I try not to think about it, but in the back of my mind, I find myself wondering sometimes… I don’t remember them ever being happy together. I don’t remember them ever being loving. But they had me, and my sister and brother… so were they and I somehow missed it? Or…” She looked away. “I remember the fighting most of all. And the drinking. Maybe it just… obscured everything else. Maybe love doesn’t exist-”

“It does.” Lilac met blue. “I know it sounds like lip service. Like I’m saying it because I have to believe in something but… it’s true.” Yang gave the woman a sad little smile. “Because I remember what Dad was like when Mom was around. I remember cookies in the afternoon and sunflowers on the kitchen table. Little things but… I remember them. So, I know it’s out there for me.” A jerk of her chin towards the woman. “You, too.” She leaned closer and lowered her voice. “We just gotta put up with  _a lot_  of bullshit, first.”

Somehow, that caught Winter off guard, enough to coax a full bellied laugh out of her. “Why can’t the good thing come without pain, though? Is that really too much to ask?”

“Well, I could feed you some line about how the bad makes the good seem better, because of contrast, and how that’s a load of crap just to make people like us feel better, but, ya know what?” And then she smiled, in a way she hadn’t in a long time, because she could honestly see that her companion was hanging off every word. It felt… nice. To hold someone’s attention like that again- and not because she was explaining an invoice. “If we didn’t get hurt, we wouldn’t be here now. So… maybe there’s something to it.”

She tilted her head. “Are you saying, knowing what you do now, you’d go back in time and do it all over again?”

“If it meant getting a text from you?” She nodded. “Yeah. I would.”

“Funny.” Winter shrugged, lifting her glass to her lips. “I would just text you four years ago instead. Save us both some pain.”

It was her turn to laugh, throwing her head back. “Oh, you got me there! Though, I gotta be honest, I was a bit more hotheaded four years ago.” She winked. “Might’ve taken that pic as a challenge and one-uped you, if you catch my drift.”

“You’re making a strong case for me to build a time machine, just so you know.”

“Well, you’re quite the timeless woman, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you pulled it off.” A smirk. “After all, I think I’d rather like repeating  _our hour_  so far a few more times.”

“Oh, so word games are something you indulge in rather frequently, is that it?”

“More than you know.” Fleetingly, she thought of how many times people groaned or complained about her jokes and puns. More often than not, she still made people laugh, though.

“In that case.” Winter set her wine glass- still half full- aside for the moment. “I think I may have to ask for seconds.”

They both laughed at that, the two continuing the time based puns until the soldier had to graciously bow out. At the end of the day, Yang remained the reigning champ, but didn’t rub it in too much as the conversation turned to Winter’s stay in Vale thus far, and how she liked it aside from it being ‘too damn hot’.

And before she knew it, she’d completely lost track of time.

* * *

Yang tilted her head back, draining the last of her glass and enjoying the sweet after taste lingering at the back of her tongue. Then her eyes slid over to the woman, tempted to ask for another glass but opting against it. Considering the late hour, she should probably get going. “So, this was fun! It was great talking." 

"Indeed.” Blue eyes flashed with something as she smiled, tilting her head before continuing. “You’re very charming company." 

Immediately, she waved a hand with a chuckle leaving her lips. "Oh, stop." 

"I mean it.” Winter sat forward a little, resting her elbows on her knees. “I’m very glad I typed in your number, Yang. As far as chance encounters go, this is probably the best I’ve ever had." 

Yang felt a light blush come to her cheeks, and she tried to tell herself it was the wine and not the sincere compliment. "Yeah, I’m… glad I didn’t blow you off.” She let out an awkward little chuckle, tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Hey… you… do you wanna grab dinner tomorrow?" 

Maybe it was wishful thinking but… she really had to admit, she’d had dates go much worse than this. Talking to Winter- it could be almost effortless, and her cheeks were starting to hurt from how long she’d laughed and smiled throughout the night. Beat sitting on her couch; might as well see if they could do it again.

Inspiring both relief and a little bit of pride, the woman responded almost immediately.: "Absolutely.” She smiled a bit wider. “You’re local to the area. Do you have a place in mind?" 

"Oh, I know  _exactly_  where to go. You mentioned being stationed in Mistal for a while and there’s a deli a few block over that’s great- really authentic food.” She could see something, a spark- like Winter hadn’t expected her to remember that little detail, how much she’d missed the food from there. She wanted to see that again. “Meet me out front tomorrow, say seven? You can ride over with me." 

"As much as I’d love to take a spin on your bike with you.” She paused there, and Yang felt her lips pulling wider at the acknowledgement that Winter had been paying attention too. "How about six and we can walk? I wouldn’t mind enjoying the evening air with you and a nice stroll gives us a chance to talk a bit more.”

“You are one  _smooth_  operator,” she said, reluctantly getting to her feet. 

Winter stood as well, a chuckle leaving her lips. “Only after I get warmed up." 

Yang stopped as she reached for her jacket, turning back to raise a brow. "Was that a pun?” She could see how proud the woman looked at getting caught and she set a hand on her chest while gasping theatrically. “Be still, my beating heart." 

They both chuckled, walking towards the door of the hotel room and dragging their feet in the process. When they finally got there, she paused with the handle in her grip, looking up into blue eyes.

Fate could be really funny sometimes. Their paths wouldn’t cross otherwise but one errant digit in a scroll number brought them here, and she could feel the same sort of excitement that used to fill her putting a warmth in her chest. Wherever this road ran, she wanted to follow it, in the same unbridled way she’d charged headlong into so many other things. It felt nice to have that sort of fearlessness back.

"Well,” she said, mulling over whether or not she should depart with a good night kiss. Even if it wasn’t a typical date, it still ranked pretty high up there. In the end, when Winter didn’t lean forward, she opted against it and popped the door open. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me?" 

Winter nodded, holding the door open for a moment more as she stepped out. "Absolutely. Let me know when you arrive home, please. It’s rather late.”

“Yeah, I will.” She took a few steps back, maintaining eye contact, and she took the woman’s reluctance to shut the door as a good sign.

For a spur of the moment decision to play along with a wrong number text, she had a really good feeling about how this was turning out.

Giving a little wave, she turned around and walked to the elevator, lip curling a bit more as it took until she was more than a few steps down the hall for the door to close. Maybe it was just the spontaneity of the whole thing that brought to both of them a sense of adventure but… maybe it could be something a little bit more, too.

She hit the button on the elevator, humming a little tune to herself as she waited for it to arrive.

But she was probably getting ahead of herself. After all, when it came down to it, this whole thing started from a booty call- a misplaced one, sure, but the whole thing was founded on sex. One could only do so much with that, regardless of how well they’d hit it off, and Winter’s implied time limit for how long she’d be in town kinda put a damper on things, too. 

The elevator dinged and she got in, hitting the button for the lobby and leaning her head back against the wall, listening to the soothing hum of the machine as it lowered.

So, she’d try not to expect too much. Even if the sex was  _good_ , that… didn’t… mean…

“Wait.” Her eyes snapped open. “We didn’t even fuck.”

Somehow, in the process of talking and drinking and just getting to know each other, they’d entirely forgotten the entire reason they’d met in the first place.

“ _We didn’t even fuck,_ ” she said, running a hand through her hair as the elevator doors twanged open. Instead of stumbling her way out and returning the key card, Yang jammed her finger on the button to send her back to the floor. “We talked for  _four hours_  and didn’t even fuck.”

Tapping her foot, she watched as the numbers changed, a frown tugging at her lips. 

She could absolutely leave the hotel without getting any; the fact they didn’t have sex  _only_ bothered her because she happened to take her word very seriously. Integrity, she’d found, happened to be one of the few things that a person had near complete control over. Walking away without doing what she’d said she’d do left a bad taste in her mouth, and as soon as the doors opened, she marched back down the hall and knocked on Winter’s door.

At about the time the door cracked open, Yang realized she hadn’t exactly decided how to word all that.

“Well, I can’t say I’m disappointed to see you again.” Winter leaned against the doorjamb, having already let her hair down, waves of white spilling over her shoulders. “But I am surprised.”

“We didn’t even fuck.”

She blinked. “Yes, that… is correct.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Yang spread her hands. “Look, maybe you’ve got a different perspective on this, but I said I’d come over here and help you out. I haven’t done that yet.”

“… you’re joking.”

“I said I’d do something, I’m going to do it.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Unless I hear from  _your_  lips calling it off.”

Something flashed in blue eyes, a spark perhaps, and her expression turned pensive for a moment, as if giving the situation considerable thought. Winter seemed like the sort of woman to rarely act impulsively- the circumstances surrounding their meeting notwithstanding- and took the provided chance to carefully weigh her options.

Then, she spoke. “If you’re still amenable to the idea, I certainly wouldn’t want to impugn your honor.” A nod. “Very well.” The door opened wider. “Come in.”

“Again,” she said, lips curling slightly as she crossed the threshold. However, unlike the first time she’d entered the hotel room, Yang found her back pressed against the door almost in tandem with it closing, the woman’s body pinning her in place as a voice sounded in her ear.

“Although I hardly think it will be necessary, tell me.” The words- a sultry whisper that brought a blush to her cheeks even as hands settled rather chastely on the blonde’s hips- tickled her ear, her eyes falling half lidded as she relished the sensation of someone so close. It’d been  _a while_  since the last time she’d hit the sheets with someone, something that only occurred to her as a gasp slipped past her lips from so small a gesture. “Do you have a safe word?”

“I’m all for being adventurous but think we can keep it at the beginner’s level for tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t plan on getting too… complex.” When Yang put her hands on the woman’s shoulder blades, that seemed to be enough encouragement for Winter to press her lips against the shell of her ear, nipping lightly. “But I wouldn’t want to infringe on any boundaries.”

Blinking to get her mind back on track, Yang summoned all her focus to try and sound at least a little resilient to one of her weak spots- she really did love it when teeth got involved. Ultimately, she couldn’t come up with anything clever and just said the first thing that came to mind. “Red light.”

“Very well.” 

With that, Winter stopped holding back, and in the back of her mind somewhere, she wondered where all this energy had hidden throughout their conversation. But she didn’t have too much time to think at all as lips began to assault her neck and hands wandered, pulling another gasp from her lips and quite nearly wiping away all coherent thought.

But she had at least one find its way out. “What’s yours?”

“Hm?”

“Safe word?”

The woman paused, pulling back enough to look Yang in the eye. “Aufhören.” A smirk curled her lips. “You’re very dedicated to this reciprocity concept.”

“I really am.” She shrugged. “That’s… just me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Frankly, I rather like it.” And then her expression changed slightly, eyes darkening with desire as her lips curled even more. “And I think it’s time to find out what else you can show me that I’ll like.”

Now a little bit more at ease, Yang felt her own appetite whet as she witnessed the genuine want and desire in the woman’s eyes. Using her superior strength, she pushed forward, capturing Winter’s lips in a rough kiss and flipping their positions.

If they even made it to the bed, she’d be surprised.

* * *

Yang slumped back against the sheets, trying to catch her breath. 

Originally, when she’d read the words 'I’ll be sure to give as good as I get’, she figured it was just playful banter. Someone that hard up for sex wouldn’t be totally vested in their partner’s pleasure, right? 

She was wrong. 

She was  _oh_  so  _very_  wrong. 

Apparently weary herself, Winter crawled up and rolled onto her back beside the blonde. Long, silky smooth white strands cascaded around, sticking to sweat slicked skin, and Yang had to admit her partner for the night had some really pretty blue eyes. “Well… what’s the verdict?" 

"Good,” she said, finally feeling her heart rate calm somewhat. “Phenomenal, fantastic, fabulous-" 

"I’ll admit, I prefer the alliteration to a mere 'good’." 

"I’m honestly wondering if I’m the one slacking." 

"You most certainly did your part, trust me.” She could hear the curl of her lips around the words, turning her head to look at the woman. After a little bit of small talk and quite nearly forgetting the whole reason she was there in the first place, they’d gotten down to business in the bedroom of the suite- which, if the military paid for digs this nice, she might reconsider enlisting herself. “I’m still rather glad for my mistake.” She stretched her arms over her head. “But now, a nice rest is in order." 

"Yeah…” she turned her gaze back to the ceiling, biting down on the words sitting on the tip of her tongue. Usually, she liked to cuddle after sex but that would probably be a few steps past weird, all things considered. Even if they were entertaining the idea of something more before hitting the sheets, it could easily have been the libido talking, and even then, not everyone was comfortable with-

“Would you mind turning on your side?" 

"Huh?” She looked over just as Winter rolled towards her. 

“Face away from me.” Yang blinked but, seeing as it wasn’t too odd a request, she decided to comply. Her eyebrows rose when she felt the woman scoot closer, gingerly laying a hand on her hip. “Is this alright?" 

A little burst of laughter left her lips. "You couldn’t just ask to spoon me?" 

"The floor is rather comfortable, you know." 

"I come over here, give you some mindblowing sex, and you threaten to kick me out of bed? Really?" 

The hand on her hip lightly slapped her. "I meant  _me_ ; I’d never be so crass as to evict a partner from the bed." 

Yang felt a little bit of pride that she didn’t seem to disagree with the description of their night. "See, now  _I_  feel like a jerk.” She grabbed Winter’s wrist and tugged lightly, bringing them closer together. “C'mon. We could both use some sleep." 

"I’m glad we can agree on that." 

With that, they both settled down, the room kept just a bit cooler than the blonde would run the AC, but she always ran hot anyway and didn’t mind the air on her skin. Idly, she tried to think back to the last time she was the little spoon… and couldn’t. She’d never been, now that she thought about it. It was… actually, really nice. 

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, as much because of the exertion from before as the contentment in her chest. "A gal could get used to this.”

A moment after the words left her mouth, Yang realized she’d fucked up and snapped her eyes open. For one, even if they happened to continue any manner of interaction after this, implying that sex might be a regular part of that from the get go was a bad idea, probably. For another, if Winter was just trying to butter her up before, than she was acting far too clingy than a one night stand should. And third, even if they did continue seeing each other, there was a time limit to consider. The woman was here for a mission; she would eventually return to Atlas, her home kingdom, when the exercise ended. 

This was no time to start implying any sort of attachment. 

But then a soft kiss pressed just behind her ear as Winter sighed, obviously half asleep. 

“She really could." 

Was that sincere? 

Was that sarcasm? 

Was that teasing? 

With a heavy sigh, Yang closed her eyes again and resolved to deal with it in the morning. Maybe things would work themselves out by then.  

* * *

She woke up flat on her back, a sheet pulled up and over her chest, with the sun falling across her face. On the one hand, she’d slept better than the last few years, or at least it felt like it, even if she did have a bit of soreness in her thighs and a little stiffness in her neck. On the other… she’d woken up alone. 

"Well… that’s not  _ideal_ ,” she muttered, sitting up in bed and blinking, scrubbing at her eyes once before looking around. 

She almost didn’t notice the pad of paper sitting on the nightstand but the fact that her wallet was set atop it made her notice the neat, cursive writing scrawled across the page.

 _Yang- I forgot to mention I have to leave for work early. Yes, even on the weekend; soldiers are children who should be minded more than they’re left to their own devices, I assure you. You can order room service for breakfast, if you’d like, and utilize the shower facilities at your leisure. I make one simple request: reflect on our conversation from the night before. I would like to spend more time with you, Yang, and not necessarily in bed, either. But if that’s not amenable, leave your keycard on the counter, and I’ll not bother you again. Otherwise, take it with you and I’ll see you at six. -Winter_  

A smile tugged at her lips as she set the pad down. 

"I dunno what I just got myself into… but I think I’m gonna ride this train to the station,” she said, leaning back against the headboard and running a hand through her hair. 

She just didn’t know what 'the station’ might entail.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought on and off about continuing this one. Leaving it as a one shot for now.


End file.
